But I don't have main character hair! Kuroko help me!
by Vystra
Summary: A girl without "anime hair" is thrown into the midst of a world where green and purple are totally natural hair colors and a single team can completely dominate a sport without even breaking a sweat. What would happen if we tossed in a couple cliches and perhaps a little identity crisis...
1. But I don't have main character hair!

**A/N I apologize, some of the facts may not line up with the actual plot. This story happens in my own world, but I take no credit for the characters. in any case...*gently pushes reader off the cliff and into Storyland (a.k.a. the dark depths of my wild and evil imagination!)* bye bye XD**

"SHUT UP!" I screamed slamming my hands down on the table, while getting up. I stumbled backwards and into someone. Turning quickly I apologized "gomen...wha-wh-what?" My eyes widened as I look up at the person I bumped into, "K-kagami?"

The man was startled, "How do you know me? Do I know you?"

"I, uh, I have to go." I grabbed my drawstring bag and quickly left. 'What's going on? Why is Kagami here. Well I mean this is his home, but he's just a character in an anime, right? He's not real. But that red hair, that height, his face… it was just like in the show!' At this point I was almost to my place. I pulled out my key and opened the door. A wave of mint hit me. I love the smell of mint. Flipping on the lights I took my shoes and set them by the doorway.  
"I'm home." I called out quietly. As if anyone would answer, I live alone. I went to the fridge to grab a drink, and then I headed to the computer to investigate. I typed kuroko no basuke in and hit search. Nothing. I tried the English version and still nothing. Then I tried Teiko middle school and sure enough it was there plain as day, as well as a huge article on the 'generation of miracles'.

"Holy shit! How can this be? I-I don't understand." Sitting back in my chair I stared at the screen in shock. "That's so AWESSSSOOOOMMMEEEE!" I shrieked. 'I have read about stuff like this before in manga, but who would've thought it would happen to me? I mean I don't have main character hair!' I stare with dismay at the ends of my short brown hair. 'This stuff only happens to people with-with green hair or multicolored eyes!' I swung around and around on my swivel chair 'wwhhhheeeeeeee'. I threw my arms in the air like a child. Bing! My phone went off.

"Mail. I gotta go get it. phewe. I don't want to put my shoes back on…. Oh well what harm can it do to just go barefoot?" I grabbed my cell and my keys and ran down the steps. I jumped over the last few steps and landed on my feet. "I'm such a baka, one of these days I'm going to hurt myself doing that, but who cares it"s fuunn!" Grinning like a maniac, I walked to the box. As I went back up the steps to my room I looked through my mail….

"bill….bill…junk…bill…junk….acceptance letter to Seirin…. Junk…ju-" I stopped in the middle of the stairwell. "what?!" I ran to my apartment and slammed the door shut. I threw the other letters on the table and opened the one from Seirin. I read it aloud,

"Blah…blah…blah.. official bull….blah blah… We have the great honor of tell you, that you have been accepted to Seirin High School. Blah blah blah. Please report to the main office next Monday for your schedule and uniform." I stared slack jawed at the words on the page. "I. Seirin. Go? ME? Go to Seirin?" I scrambled over to a mirror, "Is this really me?" I touched my face and body to make sure. Then I picked up the letter again and reread it. "nononononnonono aaay but at the same time !" I screamed. Thank kami that I live alone. After I had time to cool down I went through the rest of my mail and sorted out the junk, then threw it away.

"I hate bills. They suck the joy out of life." After that I put my gear on. (different pair of shorts and my running shoes) I headed down my usual course at a good pace and my breathing was in check. So I decided to change it up and go a different way.

10 gallons of sweat later….

'wow, running really does help me clear my mind.' I thought as I went into the last sprint to the "finish line" (it was actually just the space between two swings on the playground but who's counting?) _Thud!thud!thud_! my heart beat was so loud.

As I finished, I could hear the sound of a basketball being dribbled. I looked up to see a startled face look at me. The ball dropped out of his hands as he stared at me.

"whoa, you're fast! That was so cool. I didn't think that anyone else used this place anymore."

"Yeah, thanks…..I…..uh…do you…have… some water?" I asked breathlessly.

"Sure, just give me a sec." He rummaged around in his bag before pulling out a bottle and tossing it to me.

"Thanks." After a minute I stood and walked over to him. Wiping the sweat off my head I said, "I'm sorry I normally bring my own, but I forgot, plus this isn't my normal route."

"No problem, by the way how far did you just run?"

"I'm not really sure. Let's see." I pulled out my cell and checked "That can't be right."

"what?" he looked over my shoulder and gasped, "15miles?!"

"That's not right. It can't be." I looked at him and asked if he had a map by any chance.

"yeah, I think I do anyway." He rummaged again and managed to find one. We looked at it and I pointed to where I started. Then he showed me where I was. It was the other side of the city. We look at each other.

"whoa" we said at the same time.

"I forgot to introduce myself, Hi, I'm Vyliana Nyx." I bowed.

"oh..uh..yeah.. I'm Shinji Koganei. I go to Seirin high school." He returned my bow.

"Seirin?"

"Yeah"

"Oh. MY. GOD. It is you! Cat-boy" I yelled. He looked at me like I was insane.

"Do I know you?"

"No…anyway I'm going to be going to Seirin soon. I just got an acceptance letter today."

"oookkk. Well, Nyx-san do you need help getting home?" he was obviously uncomfortable, but, well, he did offer.

"Probably, I should have watched my surroundings more carefully when I was running. I have only the vaguest idea how to get back."

"How about we grab you a taxi. I'll pay"

"Are you sure? I mean we just met."

"yeah, we're classmates aren't we?"

"I suppose so. In any case thanks."

"No problem"


	2. Reality and pocky

Chapter 2

* * *

As soon as Shinji left, I flopped down on my bed and curled up in the cool cloth. I pulled the comforter closer around myself and squealed.

"Yesss. My dream hath come-ith true-ith. I shall embrace this change in fate with mine whole being!" I spoke with a highly over-acted British accent. My mind was racing in circles..'Kagami…..Seirin….real….I'm actually physically here….or am I….but cat-boy… acceptance letter…' (Just a quick look into my random thoughts) I shot up in bed, "God, I stink" I ran to the shower and got cleaned up, slipping into my pj's; I remembered how this whole thing started.

 _"SHUT UP!" I screamed slamming my hands down on the table, while getting up. I stumbled backwards and into someone. Turning quickly I apologized "gomen...wha-wh-what?" My eyes widened as I look up at the person I bumped into, "K-kagami?"_

"I totally forgot about her. She's going to be so mad at me! I shouldn't have just left her like that." I grabbed my cell and texted lyns. A txt message appeared in my mailbox a few second later 'the number you are trying to reach does not exist. Please try again later' After a few more tries, I attempted to wrap my head around the fact that I was alone in a totally different world. I never noticed just how much I liked my friends until they were gone. A tear slipped down my cheek and soon I was bawling. I loved that I was in my favorite anime but I wish there was someone I could share that with. Everyone else would just look at me like I'm an escaped mental patient (which may or may not be true). Sniffling I crawled over to my computer and traced my fingers around the pattern on the tower. Three arrows with a flame were indented in the metal. Lyns and I had built this tower on a dare for a hundred bucks. We spent all summer collecting parts and saving money to get the tower case special made. I laughed as I remembered how we had argued about what the picture should look like. That stupid schematic was a pain in the butt to follow, but we somehow managed to get all the right pieces in their places. I stood up and walked to the window. Staring out into the sky I resolved myself.

"Well, I'm just a big baby. Now aren't I? This is stupid. It doesn't matter if I'm in my world or theirs I'm going to make the best out of this. Besides I'm in KUROKO NO BASUKE! I just hope I don't fangirl too hard and make them uncomfortable. I. cannot. Cry. Over. Spilt milk. It won't change anything" I allowed one more tear to fall, then I promised myself I would be strong.

_time-skip provided by Kuroko's vibrant expression of his feelings_

The next morning I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock going off. I opened my eyes and looked at the time 6:30 am. I glared at alarm willing it to shut up, but to no avail. I shuffled over to the desk where I had put it and turned it off. I slipped on my glasses and checked my mailbox for any new messages. That was when I saw what day it was.

"I have school tomorrow…." I blinked as reality came crashing in on me. Sighing I started to rummage through my junk for school supplies. A few hours later I sat back and looked at my pile of school stuffs. "All I need is a new book bag. This one is so worn I can almost see through it."

I grab a new pair of shorts and a t-shirt from my closet and got dressed. As I put my shoes on I noticed that I still had Shinji's water bottle. "I'll give it to him tomorrow at school. I hope we have a class together." Standing up I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. "I don't really look like a girl now do I?" My brown hair was super short, the longest part of my hair almost touches the bottom of my ears and the back is barely an inch long. My shorts went all the way to my knees. Even my t-shirt wasn't a form fit one "It doesn't help that my chest is rather average. If someone were to only see me from the back they would be sure to think I'm a boy." I shrugged, "Oh well, that's the way I like it. It's so much easier to work with short hair."

As I walked around the mall I noticed that a lot of people were gathering at the front of one of the shops. They whispered to each other excitedly. I walked over and tried to get a look at whatever was so fascinating. It was Murasakibara. He had an armful of snacks and his signature purple hair. I nearly tripped over myself when I saw him. 'He's so much taller in real life!' I screamed on the inside. 'Wow, I never thought the day would come when I would be able to say that.' Just then he started to leave the store and almost ran me over.

"Gomennasai" I backed up quickly.

"hmm." He looked down at me boredly, "No… I apologize I should have watched where I was going." He handed me a package of pocky and said, "Here, have this as an apology"

"Thank you so much, Atsushi! I love pocky and it's fine we both should've been paying attention." His eyes widened in shock when I said his name.

"Should I know you?" he asked.

"No…" thinking quickly I rephrased, "I mean you are Atsushi Murasakibara, center for the Teiko middle school team, and one of the Generation of Miracles, right?"

"Yes, well that explains how you know me. You must be a fan."

"Sort of, anyway, my name is Vyliana Nyx. Nice to meet you." I bowed. He returned my bow with a nod of his head.

"You already know my name so; I guess it's nice to meet you too.' I looked down at my cell and saw the time.

"Oh kami, it's gotten late. If I don't hurry I'll miss my train! Good to meet 'cha but I have to go! See ya later!" I ran off leaving him behind.

"Ok,…. Snack time" he shrugged and walked in the opposite direction

Seeing as my luck was well, what is was. I got stuck in line at the station and ended up missing my train. In frustration I screamed and ran out of the terminal like a madwoman. If I was going to have to walk home I was going to do it furiously. I was so mad at myself I literally ran straight into a flagpole. (yes I do realize I run into everything and everyone. What can I say I'm practically blind) out of nowhere a hand reached down.

"Do you need help up?" I looked up and saw Kuroko standing there with a vanilla milkshake.


	3. Vanilla milkshakes

**A/N*momentarily stops reader's descent into the abyss to talk to them* I want to apologize if the story gets really confusing later on. The way I write is heavily affected by what I have read or seen most recently. For example, I could write a super cheerful and happy chapter one day and the next day turn it into a suspenseful murder mystery simply because I happened to be watching murder mysteries that day. Normally I can catch myself before I post, but with stories I really get into I tend to forget. So, please if it gets too confusing tell me so I bring it back to where it needs to be. Oh, and before you go I'd like to mention that I only have the vaguest idea where this is going so if you have any ideas please send them to me. Now, go forth my minions and be lost in the words. *tosses the reader back into my imagination * Good luck! XD**

Chapter 3

Kuroko stood by me with a hand extended. The other one was holding onto his vanilla milkshake. His face showed his patented rainbow of expression (and/or lack thereof). In my mind I was racing between pain, happiness, and frustration. I looked between his face and his hand.

"Are you ok? Do you need help up?" He asked again and I stared dumbly at him for a little longer before answering.

"I'm fine. I'm used to it in any case; I tend to run into everything. Thanks for the hand up."I said as I grabbed his hand and attempted to lever myself up. It didn't really work out like planned and he ended up being pulled forward. As he was falling, I was almost standing up, so I moved my foot to have better balance and threw my other arm out and caught him. "Sorry, I forgot I'm a lot heavier than I look. Is the milkshake safe?"

"That's ok and yes, the milkshake is safe from harm." Although his face didn't show it, I could tell he was amused by my concern for his drink.

"Good, good" A long and awkward pause settled over us.

"I don't particularly mind, but it does seem as though we just finished dancing in the street." He motioned to the pose we were in with his drink. I had an arm under his back and the other was still holding onto his free hand. We were both tipped slightly. It really did seem as though we had just finished a dance (excluding the milkshake of course). Embarrassed I pulled him completely back onto his feet and let go of his hand. I could feel my face glow scarlet. Kuroko took a sip from his milkshake. "Much easier to drink my safely rescued milkshake, Arigato." My blush deepened. "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, it's nice to meet you… umm what's your name?"

"V-Vyliana N-Nyx" I stuttered.

"In that case it's nice to meet you, Vyliana-san. Nyx is a rather odd name. I haven't heard it before."

"Oh, my first name is Vyliana, my last name is Nyx."

"I'm sorry if I offended you, Nyx-san."

"No nonono, it's fine I was just correcting myself mostly. I tend to forget to say my last name first."

"Do you not live in Japan?"

"I do, but I wasn't born here, so I'm still a little new!"

"Where are you from then?" he asked.

"America."

"Wow, I have a friend who used to live there."

Faking ignorance I asked who it was and he answered that it was Kagami. We continued talking for quite a while. We had managed to wind up in a Maji burger. Even though this was the second time he was there in that day, he graciously accepted my offer for another vanilla milkshake. We sat a window table sipping away for a while. The door into the restaurant opened and a man walked in, he walked over to the counter ordered his food and began waiting patiently. After he had gotten his food he came over to where we were sitting. He sat right behind us with his tray full of burgers. I knew at once who it was and froze in my seat. Luckily he wasn't paying attention. Kuroko didn't notice my statuesque response to Kagami's arrival since he was already beside him.

"Kagami." Kagami almost gagged on his burger before yelling at Kuroko.

"STOP DOING THAT!"

"Doing what?"

"Appearing out of nowhere and when did you get here?"

"I didn't. I was here the whole time." He pointed to our table. The two vanilla milkshakes sat on the table as proof. I tried to slink into the bottom of the bench, I knew that this was going to get very sticky, very quickly. Try as I might he still saw me and soon as he did he stood up and came over to our table, essentially blocking my exit routes.

"You! You're the one who ran into me the other day. How did you know my name?" I stared at my shake for a little before carefully answering.

"You just reminded me of someone I used to know. When you responded to his name I panicked and ran. I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. I apologize." He looked skeptical. I hate lying to them but I'm too young to return to, I mean get put in a mental institute….yeah. Hopefully one of these days I can tell them the truth.

"hmmm."

"Do you two already know each other?" Kuroko asked.

"No, not really. I accidentally bumped into Kagami last time I was here. I guess I hadn't realized that he was the Kagami you were talking about earlier. Sorry."

"Ah, well that makes sense." Thankfully he didn't ask anymore question about it. At this point Kagami had decided that I wasn't that much of a threat so he pulled a stool over and sat down. He started eating his burgers as Kuroko and I drank our cups of happiness. We sat there and ate for quite a while.

I glanced down at my cell to check the time. My eyes bugged out, it was practically morning already!

"Oh no, it's super late and I have school tomorrow. Sorry, Kuroko-kun, Kagami-kun, I have to go!" Kuroko looked at me for a second before responding,

"Alright would you like me to walk you home?"

"Ah, sorry thanks for the offer, but to get back in time I'm going to have to run. Maybe some other time?"

"Sure. If you don't mind, could I have your number?"

"Yeah, just a sec." we traded numbers and then I left. We waved at each other as I passed the outside window. Kagami was still trying to figure out what had just happened before his very eyes. 'Kuroko had asked for a girl's number? That's not possible.' He thought as I broke into a run and fast paced it home. I threw my new purchase down by the table. Without even bothering to change my cloths, I collapsed on my bed in complete and utter exhaustion. 'What a day!" I thought as consciousness slipped from my grasp.  
_


	4. Seirin and a quick trip to clicheville

Chapter 4

The next morning I awoke long before my alarm, but surprisingly I was bubbly and full of energy (nervous energy). I took a quick shower and turned on some music. At that point I still had a few hours till I had to be at school so I just chilled out. I forced myself to eat breakfast knowing that if I didn't, I would get sick before the day had ended. I packed all the things I needed for school into my bag and set it next to my shoes. I kept thinking I had forgotten something, but I knew if I tried to go over everything again I would be sure to lose more things. So I forbid myself from touching my bag unless I had to. I sat on my bed and giggled helplessly. I still couldn't quite believe I was going to Seirin! I got up and started dancing to the music that was coming out of my speakers. It was "I'm Not Alright" by Shinedown. I grabbed water bottle and started singing into it,

" _All dressed in a white strait jacket,_

 _Shut your mouth, no you can't have it_

 _Paper airplanes_

 _Open window_

 _Here today, and gone tomorrow_

 _I like to stare at the sun and think about what I've done  
I lie awake in my great escape_

 _I like crossing the line and slowly losing my mind  
Are you ok  
'Cuz I feel fine  
Maybe it's me  
I'm just crazy  
Maybe I like that I'm not alright"_

I opened my microphone/water bottle and took a long drink.

" _All messed up and slightly twisted"_

I twirled around in circles.

 _"_ _Am I sick or am I gifted?"_

I ran forward and leaped onto my bed. As I finished I fell backwards and into the black and blue sheets, wondering if in fact I was sick and dreaming or if I was just super lucky. Just as I began to slip into deep thought my alarm went off. Grumbling I went back over to my desk and turned it off. I sighed. Even though I was going to be going to Seirin, that didn't mean I had to be happy about going to school. I shivered at the thought of my old school's lunches. "Speaking of lunch… I haven't packed mine. I'll just get something from the school store. One problem solved. Next is…."I thought for a minute before saying to myself, "I think for once I have everything I need, sweet." I checked the time, "This gives me plenty of time to make it to Seirin and get lost!" I laughed at my own joke as I put my shoes on. I'm such a geek. (which isn't necessarily a bad thing) I grabbed my keys, cell, school bag, map, indoor shoes, and Shinji's water bottle. I double checked to see that I had everything, and then headed out. I slipped my cell into my pocket along with my keys.

-Time skip over tedious walk to school and presto we're here. YAYYYY!-

As I entered the school's front gate, I was instantly surrounded by a strange atmosphere. Within ten seconds of entering schools grounds, I had gotten everyone's attention. As I stood there I thought 'I knew that new kids were always treated kind of like a strange new animal, but this was ridiculous!' Then all of the girl's eyes glazed over, they were looking right at me, wait, no they were looking behind me…. I turned and saw none other than Kise Ryouta walking through the gate. 'Joy, now what? Is the rest of the Miragen just gonna show up out of the blue?' I sighed and attempted to dodge the onslaught of rabid teenage girls and failed epically. I'm pretty sure I got ran over by more than I dodged. I got up and dusted off my shirt.

"Are you ok?" Kuroko stood beside me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Who's supermodel boy over there" I jerked my thumb in Kise's direction. 'It's hard to not go total fangirl right now!' I thought as I readjusted my bag.

"That's Kise Ryouta, he was my classmate in middle school. He goes to Kaijo now."

"Cool, while you're here do you think you could show me to the office?"

"Sure"

"Thanks a billion!" He led me through the building quickly. We stopped right outside the door.

"Well, I'll be going now. See ya later." He turned and walked away.

"Ok, bye." I entered the office. After some time had passed, I received my uniform and my new schedule, along with a map of the school grounds. I made my way to the nearest restroom and changed my cloths. I stood in front of one of the mirrors fiddling with my skirt. I tried to pull it down further, but it was a mini skirt and didn't work that well. Giving up on that front, I pulled my socks up and put my indoor shoes back on. I did a once over and grinned "Heh, putting aside the stupid skirt, I rock this uniform!" I exited the bathroom and began my quest to find my class. I opened the sliding door and the whole class turned to look at me, including the teacher.

"EEEHH!" Kagami stood up quickly and tipped his chair backwards, "You! Why are you here?" Kuroko leaned over the empty desk between them and tugged on his sleeve.

"Kagami, you're making a scene, Sensei told us we were getting a new student."

"No, he didn't"

"He did, but you were too busy sleeping." Kagami paused and thought for a moment, then accepted that as a valid reason for him being unaware of the new addition. Then, out of nowhere Sensei threw a piece of chalk at Kagami and yelled at him to sit down.

"All right minna, I'll let her introduce herself. The stage is yours." Sensei motioned to the front of the board. I wrote my name on the board. Turning back to the class I introduced myself.

"Hello, my name is Vyliana Nyx. I just transferred here and I used to live in America when I was younger." I started to run out of things to say so I finished quickly, "Umm, I'mveryhappytobehere. Pleasetakecareofme." Bowing quickly I turned to Sensei, who motioned me to my seat. I was blushing like crazy. I sat down and hid my face behind my book. My legs were still shaking. I looked up for a sec to see the whole class still looking at me. I was right between Kuroko and Kagami. 'Oh, how cliché'. Let me guess a few months pass and then I'm going to going out with one of them. Ahem, whoever it was that put me here, # $# you. That's not the way this thing is going down.' I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of sensei yelling at us to pay attention. By the time class got back under control, Kagami was asleep.


	5. Lunch, water bottles, and running

Chapter 5

_time skip brought to you by boring school work. See it is useful for something!_

LUNCH TIME!

'Yessss, finally. FOOOD' I screamed in my mind. I slammed the door to the classroom open and sprinted down the hallway. I needed food, now. My only thoughts were about food. Despite my classroom's disadvantageous postion in relation to the school store, I still made there with the first group of students. I moved quickly to the back of the line and waited. It took nearly all my willpower not to start tapping my foot. After what felt like an eternity of waiting I made it up to the counter, bought my food and made my way to the one place main characters eat their lunches, the roof.

"Hehe, I may be alone in a totally different world, but there's no way I could have done this before!" I ate my food rather quickly, only choking a few times luckily. After my wondrous meal, I decided to look around. There was a fence on the roof so people wouldn't fall off, but I was using it more as a balance beam so I could get a better look at the students below. I stood back up and swung my legs over the railing. I was sitting on the railing with my legs dangling. Lost in my thoughts I never noticed the door to the roof opening and Kuroko and Kagami walking out onto the roof. However, they noticed me and ran over. Kuroko stood a little off to the side as Kagami rushed up behind me and grabbed my shoulders.

"I know school sucks but it can't be that bad! I mean you've only been here a day." Apparently he had thought I was going to jump….instead of answering I took a few seconds to try and contain my laughter, but I failed, epically. I started laughing so hard that Kagami pulled back in surprise and we both went tumbling back. I landed on his chest still laughing. "What's so funny?" he asked angrily. Between fits of laughter I tried to answer.

"You…ha….thought I….hahaha….going to jump! Bwahaha!" he looked at me like I was insane (which still hasn't been decided yet….the jury is still out) I finally got my laughter under control and properly answered him. "No, I wasn't going to jump, this school is great. Besides I was just dangling my legs over the edge. If I was going to jump I would have been standing up."

"She does give a fair point."

"STOP DOING THAT!" Kagami yelled.

"Doing what?"

"GAH! You know what you do." Kagami sighed. I laughed quietly at this scene.

"Thank you. Kuroko." I said with a straight face.

"Oi. Nyx-san do you mind if I call you Vyliana, since we're both from America" Kagami asked scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Sure. I can't see why not. As long as I can call you Bakagami" I replied cheerfully. Kuroko almost smiled, I could see the corners of his mouth twitch a bit. Kagami stood in shock for a while before answering,

"Fine…"

"We should head back to class, the bell is about to ring." I smiled and grabbed their arms. "Since we gave each other nicknames that makes us friends and don't argue, you know I'm right." We walked back down the stairs together, well, to be accurate I kind of dragged them along, but who's counting?

-classes have ended and students are dispersing to various clubs and sports-

I returned to my locker after classes ended and got my stuff. I then made my way to the gym to give Shinji back his water bottle. By the time I got to the gym, they had already started practice. I stopped and filled his water bottle on the way. As I slid the door open, the smell of sweat smacked me in the face and I smiled. You have to be really working hard to get that kind of stink! The sound of squeaking shoes and basketballs bouncing stopped when I entered. Everyone turned to stare at me. 'I never realized how awkward the "whole-room-stare" was until now' I thought.

"Vyliana what are you doing here?" Kagami came over and asked. He had a towel draped around his shoulders. He eyed the water bottle in my hand. "Hey, isn't that Shinji's?"

"Yes, it is and I came to return it to Shinji." Just then Shinji came out of the equipment room and saw me.

"15 MILE-GIRL!" He yelled and ran over. "What are you doing here?"

I blushed, "Shinji don't call me that. I just came to bring you your water bottle that you let me borrow the other day and to see if I could do my running on the balcony above the gym."

"Sorry, Vyliana. Thanks, I totally forgot that I had let you use it. I was really panicked this morning. You'll have to ask coach about the running thing though."

"Hehe, your welcome Cat-boy." I said with and evil grin.

"15mile-girl? Cat-boy? What's going on?" Poor Kagami was lost.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later, Bakagami." I gave Shinji back his water and turned to Kuroko. "Hey, Kuroko, where's your coach? I have a question for her." Kagami jumped when I said that because he hadn't noticed Kuroko's arrival. Kuroko was a little startled as well, but he hid it. His face still blank he answered.

"Riko-senpai is over there." He pointed to the other side of the gym, where a girl stood with a clipboard. She was busy with her work and didn't notice the new arrival.

"Thanks" I walked over to where she was and tapped her shoulder. She jumped.

"Yes? Can I help you? HEY, YOU GUYS GET BACK TO PRACTICE!" She yelled/asked.

"umm, I was just wondering if I could use the balcony above the main floor to run. I like to be able to watch something while I run." I could tell from her look that she was gauging my physical powers. Her eyebrow shot up. Something about me shocked her greatly. I wonder what it was….

"As long as you don't bother the team I don't mind" Riko-senpai sounded deep in thought even though she answered my question. I shrugged it off and dug around in my bag for my cloths.

"Riko-senpai, can I use the locker room to change?"

"Sure."

"Thanks!" I ran over to the locker room and changed. Since I was running inside I opted to not wear my long running shirt. This one has no cloth over my stomach and lower back so you can see my abs as clear as day. I looked odd with my long shorts and short top. Although I'm very active, I have lightly defined muscles except my legs which might as well have been chiseled from stone. I run…. a lot. I pulled on my running shoes and headed out. I did my stretches and started my warm up laps. The basketball team was having a scrimmage down below. As I watched I slowly upped my speed till I was at a good run speed. If I hadn't of been watching the game below I would I have become so dizzy from the amount of laps I was running. Soon I had gotten so used to the course that I was running with my eyes closed. Time passed and I was still running. The sound of practice faded and I could hear them cleaning up. Then someone shouted, "Hey, Vyliana. Come on down if you can." It was Riko-senpai. She must of asked Kuroko what my name was. I ran down the steps and leaped over the last few steps like usual. I gotten a pretty good sweat going and it was dripping off my face. I gladly accepted the towel that Kuroko handed me.


	6. Sports and introductions

Chapter 6

 **A/N *stops readers fall once again* Sorry for the late update. I had an archery competition and I didn't have time to write. Please forgive me! I'll try to do better. In any case, you need to be forwarned. My main characters generally have tragic back-stories. So, good luck with that! *shoves reader off again***

* * *

"Vyliana? I have a quick question for you" I was still wiping my face off when Riko-senpai asked, so I had to speak through the towel.

"Okoff, shuut." I meant to say 'Ok, shoot." She got my meaning and went ahead and asked her question.

"Were you running the whole time?"

"yeah"

"At that pace?"

"Yeah"

'Seriously? Our practice lasts for several hours!'

"Yeah, I noticed." I stood up and saw that everyone had circled up around us. They were looking at my chest, no not my chest. They were looking at my stomach. At my scars. When I sweat, they show up more vividly against my skin. I forgot and messed up, now they're going to ask questions I can't answer. Internally sighing I prepared for the barrage of questions that was going to come. Luckily Riko noticed my struggle and quickly swept aside their chance to ask.

"Vyliana, are you in any sports? Track? Cross country?"

"No, I just run for fun. I can't stand the half-ass way sprinters practice, throwers complaints about running a single lap and cross country is to short of a race, I can't get to my pace." I stated plainly, I knew it was harsh but I was still reeling from my mess up. She looked at me for a second before responding.

"Oh. If you're open to other sports…..you should join the basketball team. We can use your speed and stamina." She chuckled as she said her next sentence, "Hehe, you won't find wusses like that in MY gym." She grinned at the team evilly. They shivered and nodded in agreement, to scared to do otherwise. I thought carefully, weighing whether it would be worth it to be cliché and join or to break the mold and do my own thing. I quickly came to the conclusion that I would rather be cliché and with Kuroko and the others, besides this may be my only chance to get to know these people.

"Isn't this a boys team though?"

"Yes, but, no offense, you do look like a guy…we can get a uniform adjusted to help hide it too!" She was really hyped to get me on the team.

"It's ok. I get that a lot and ok I'll join…" Before I could finish Riko-senpai gave me a huge hug.

"Yesss!" I pulled out of her hug and held my hand up.

"But only on one condition." She eyed me before nodding, "If we get caught, I will take all the blame. You guys have to pretend that you never knew I was a girl."

"I can't allow that. It's as much our fault as it is yours!"

"Then I'm sorry. I can't allow Seirin fall because of me, besides how are you supposed to become the best in Japan if you have such a scandal?" I hit two buttons with one strike. Riko gave in to my condition.

"Fine, fine. We'll decide how to deal with that issue when it rolls around ok? Fair enough?"

"Agreed."

"Now all of you, go change before you catch a cold." We headed to locker room together, but Kagami stopped me outside the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To change my clothes, coach's orders." I pushed passed him and into the locker room. All the guys froze in mid-shirt removal. I ignored them and walked over to my bag. I grabbed my clothes and pulled off my running shirt. I still had my bra on under it so I wasn't worried. I went over to a stall to change into the rest of my clothes. When I emerged the guys were still staring dumbstruck, "What? I'm just changing my clothes. Nothing inappropriate, geez" They still were frozen, "I'm leaving ok. So you can go back to changing" As I walked out I muttered to myself "Seriously guys, it's just a bra. I didn't strip naked or anything."

After everyone finished getting changed we met in the gym. The rest of the team was still uncomfortable with me so I offered to take them out to eat at Maji burger, they perked up at that. We walked down to the nearest Maji Burger In a huge cluster. Kuroko walked beside me.

"Kuroko" he turned to me.

"Yes?"

"oh, nevermind."

"ok…"

Shortly after we arrived, ordered and sat down. As we ate, we started talking about random stuff. It was a lot of fun. As the talking started to die down I motioned that I wanted to say something. "Hey, I'm Vyliana Nyx. It looks like I am going to be joining your team soon. Please take care of me and I apologize for earlier. When I was younger I lived in a really small town and the only school within a reasonable distance from where I lived was a boys only school. They bent the rules and allowed me to go there but I still had to change with the guys in their locker room. I would normally do just what I did here, I'd take my clothes and change in a stall. I forgot that this wasn't home and I didn't think before barging in, I'm sorry. Please forgive me." They stared at me until the captain coughed into his hand and responded.

"ah.. well…umm…it's ok. It was just a little…..shocking that's all, but please, uh, *cough* try not to do that again." He was blushing. "Oh and I'm Junpei Hyuuga. I am the captain of the Seirin basketball team. Just call me captain."

"Ok, I will and call me by my first name, please." I paused and looked at the rest of the team, "That goes for the rest of you guys too, just call me Vyliana." I smiled and they smiled back. Riko clapped her hands.

"Alrighty, I want everyone to introduce themselves to Vyliana. You already know Koga, Kagami, Junpei, and Kuroko. So let's start with Izuki." Izuki stood up.

"Hai. I'm Shun Izuki. I play point guard and my skill is Eagle Eye. Nice to meet you, Vyliana" We bowed to each other.

"Nice to meet you too, Izuki-senpai." Shinji stood up and motioned towards Mitobe

"You already know me, but this is Rinnosuke Mitobe. He plays center and his skill is the hook shot." Mitobe nodded.

"Hi, I am Satoshi Tsuchida. I play power forward and my skill is with rebounding." I smiled.

"Hi, Tsucchi." His eyes widened.

"How'd you know my nickname?"

"One of my old friends was named Tsunada and their nickname was Tsucchi. I just thought it would fit you." I lied quickly. 'I thought I had a handle on this!'

"oh…." He sat back down and contemplated my response. RIko got a little impatient and blurted out,

"This is Koki Furiharta, Hiroshi Fukuda, and Koichi Kawahara. They play point guard, center, and small forward." We all looked at her, "What?! You guys were taking too long." We sighed. And she got a frustration mark on her head, "That's it everyone, Go home and sleep. You have double practice tomorrow!"

"EEEHHH?" Everyone started to scramble to get their stuff. So Riko wouldn't triple our practice. I started laughing as I walked out the door.


	7. Wonderful world of homework and cliches

**A/N It a little awkward later on so just warnin' ya. I'm not trying to be cliche, but well...I was writing and... it just happened. I also wanted to start forming Vyliana's backstory. So,Good Luck with this chapter! It's my longest yet! XD**

Chapter 7

When I arrived home, I started on my homework. It was weird, the classes here were supposed to be super hard, but they were actually easier than the ones at home. I whizzed through most of my homework until I got to the math. I got through most of it but here was still one story problem I couldn't seem to solve. I tried to look it up on the computer, but to no avail. I pulled out my cell and texted Kuroko.

 **Txt string w/ Kuroko**

 **Hey, Kuroko. I have a question.**

 **Yes?**

 **I can't seem to figure out one of the problems on the math worksheet. Can you help me? I already checked in our books and on the net, but I just can't figure it out.**

 **Which question is it?**

 **The last story problem**

 **Ok, Kagami doesn't understand it either do you mind if explain it to you guys at the same time?**

 **Sure it doesn't bug me.**

After our short conversation he tried to explain the problem to us, but for some reason it just wasn't clicking. I could practically hear him sighing, so I offered to have a study party at my house. Kuroko and Bakagami agreed, although I was pretty sure Bakagami just wanted to copy answers. I sweat dropped when they arrived and Bakagami's sheet was blank. He grinned and scratched the back of his head. I sighed and motioned them in.  
"Come on in, make yourself at home"  
"I apologize for the intrusion." Kuroko spoke as he entered, which caused Kagami to jump and yell at him. I ignored the baka and started in the apartment.  
"I going to put on some tea, would you like some?"  
"Yes, please" "Sure"  
They followed me into the living room. Bakagami plopped down in front of the table, while Kuroko started to set out his notes, careful to not let Bakagami cheat. I chuckled and went to the kitchen to prepare tea. As you know, I watch anime and so due to my viewing of Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) I had learned to make good tea with leaves not teabags. It takes a little longer but it's worth it. It took me a while and when I returned to the living room I came across a strange scene. Bakagami was wrestling with Kuroko for his worksheet. Kuroko has his hand pressed against Bakagami's face and his feet were pushing on his stomach. Kuroko's other hand held the item in question just out of Bakagami's reach (which is quite an accomplishment considering their differing body sizes) I started laughing and almost dropped the cups. They looked at me and Kagami spoke first,

"Whauut? He won't wet mwe use hwis pwaper." He sounded funny since Kuroko's hand was pressed against his cheek. I tried to hold my laughter in till I got the cups down on the table, then I started rolling on the floor laughing.

"Vyliana?"

"Yes, hehe Kuroko?"

"Are you ok?"

"The jury is still out on that one" I joked  
I got myself under control and took the paper from Kuroko. "Bakagami, if you don't work it out on your own, how will you learn?" Kagami sits up and looks at his lap.

"You're right..." He was oddly obedient, but I just enjoyed it, instead of questioning it. Kuroko looked shocked as well at his response. But he only showed it by raising an eyebrow. I clapped my hands and rubbed them together.

"Alrighty, let's get this party started" It took a while but Kuroko finally was able to explain it to us idiots. Once he did I felt so stupid, it was so simple! Kagami had brought all his other homework over with him as well and Kuroko and I tried to get him to work it out on his own, but he swiped my papers when I was getting snacks and copied my answers. I swatted his head and yelled at him. He laughed at my hit which made me get really mad. I grabbed a baseball bat and raised it over my head, Kagami scrambled back and his hand landed on my tv remote, which turned it on. The opening credits to "Hoozuki no Reitsu" appeared and I dropped the bat, scrambled over Kagami, got a pillow and sat on the floor in front of the screen with my head resting on it, swaying back and forth to the music. Kagami just stared at me, while Kuroko came over and tapped my shoulder. I hissed at him and turned back to my glorious show. He tapped my shoulder again and I turned to face him once again.

"What?" I growled. No one interrupts my anime time, NO ONE. Not even a anime main character.

"We still have to finish the science paper" Kuroko stated bluntly.

"no."

"Yes."

"No."

"Vyliana…" He sounded like a nagging mother hen.

"NO... After this episode, maybe." He sighed and gave in. I grinned and turned back to the TV, "Settle in and enjoy the nonsensical universe of 'Hoozuki no Reitsu'" By the time the episode was over Kagami and I were both on our bellies with our hands propping up our heads and staring at the screen, with weird, creepy grins on our faces. As soon as it completely ended Kuroko snatched the remote and turned off the TV saying,

"It's time to finish our homework."

Kagami and I groaned. I rolled on my back and whined,

"BUT I don't wanna!"

"…."

"Kurokoooo, can I copy? ;)" he sighed.

"No and Kagami stop rubbing off on her." Kagami held up his hands in defense.

"I didn't do anything."

"I know, that's the problem. I didn't know lazy idiot was contagious. From now on stay 4 meters away from me at all times." Kagami got a frustration mark and started to go after Kuroko, but I grabbed his leg causing him to fall on his face.

"Fiiiinnneee. I'll do it." I grumbled as I crawled over to the table. After we finally finished, we started chatting about basketball, how we got into the sport and various other things from our pasts (mostly kagami and I though, Kuroko just listened and commented every once in a while).

"Well, since I grew up around mostly guys, in America. I learned the basics of basketball fairly early, but I never was on a team or anything like that, since I was a girl at an all boy school. I had always liked to run so after school I would run across the school grounds for several hours before going home. The coaches noticed and started to ask me to get stuff for them. Soon it became normal for me to be sprinting for constantly for hours, getting equipment for the different sports, I guess I was kind like the manager for all the different sports teams…." Kagami laid his hand on my shoulder,

"I hate to say this but it sounds like they were using you."

"Eh, probably, but I got to learn a lot of different sports and it kept me from getting bored while I ran." I shrugged, _that_ possibility had crossed my mind many time before. Then, Kuroko spoke up,

"It's getting late, we should probably get going." He looked at the clock and his eyes widened. It was nearly midnight!

"We have school tomorrow and Double practice!" Kagami yelled. Kuroko turned to me. I was still silent, mulling over scenarios in my head.

"If you want, you could stay the night. Assuming it's ok with your parents." (SOO cliché, I know, but I couldn't let these guys walk home at this hour!)

"I live alone, but what about your parents? Won't they be mad if they find two random guys sleeping in your home?"

"I live alone as well, and I won't have to worry because I sleep with this." I got my wakizashi from my room and pulled the short sword from its sheath. The two boys gulped. I grinned, "and I know how to use it.'

"Are you sure it's ok?" Kuroko asked.

"It's fine besides; neither of you will try anything, will you?" I slid the blade back in and pointed it at them.

"Of course not!" They said at the same time.

"Good." I returned it to my room and got some extra blankets and futon from the closet. "There is no guest room so you guys will sleep here." I gestured to the living room. I moved the table out of the way and they laid out their bedding. "If you need anything I'm in my room, ok?"

"Ok, but what will we sleep in?" I hadn't thought of that… They were wearing their school uniforms luckily.

"Um… I might have some stuff that'd fit you..." I trailed off. I went to my room and grabbed two of the biggest shirts I had (sometimes a huge baggy shirt is just what you need) and a couple pair of my running shorts. (so glad I wear guys shorts!). I returned to the living room and handed the clothes to them. "Ok guys, you can try these on and see if they will work for tonight." I pointed, "The bathroom is right over there. We are going to have to get up really early, so we can get your gym bags from your houses. So get to sleep quickly." I went ahead and left them to their own devices, while I changed. When I came out of my room, I was a little shocked, my clothes fit rather well on Kuroko, thought he shirt was super baggy, while Kagami's shirt was almost too tight. I blushed and looked away. He saw me and blushed as well. It was super awkward. Finally Kuroko broke the silence by saying,

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to bed." We nodded and separated to our various sleeping arrangements. I curled up in my bed for about 10 seconds, and then I was out like a lightbulb.


	8. The next day

Chapter 8

 _I reached out my hand but I couldn't reach. I couldn't quite get my hands around it and it just slipped through my fingers. I tried to run after it, but my legs wouldn't move. I was weighed down by something…. I looked down and saw chains covering my body. I pulled at them desperately. They didn't budge. I sank to the ground and held my face in my hands as I cried. I didn't even know what I looking for, but I knew I needed it, desperately. My tears puddled at my feet and spread out creating a glass like floor. Each tear made huge ripples spread out._ BEEP. BEEEEP. BOOBEEP. BEEP. BEEEEP. BOOBEEP.

I awoke with a start, my heart was beating insanely fast, sweat ran down my forehead. I held my hands over my heart for a minute before the alarm went off again. BEEP. BEEEEP. BOOBEEP. BEEP. BEEEEP. BOOBEEP. I turned over and growled into my pillow. Then I got up and shuffled over to my desk and turned it off. I grabbed my glasses and shoved them onto my face. 'ugh I hate being so bliiiinnnnddddd. All the cool mains don't wear glasses, or at least don't crash into EVERYTHING without them.' I turned and went to my closet, yawning all the way. I pulled out my uniform and started changing. I tucked my socks into my pocket and walked out of my room. My eyelids were half closed and I didn't notice the leg sticking out. I naturally tripped and landed flat on my face. (Ok, so maybe I run into everything anyway, but still) I sat up and rubbed my nose. I had a small nosebleed, but I was fine other than that. Then I saw _it_. The most perfect shipping scene ever. Kagami had taken his shirt off at some point and stole Kuroko's pillow. He was splayed out across half the floor. Kuroko devoid of pillow had decided to use Kagami as a pillow. It was so, so, so well, hilarious. I ended up curled in a ball laugh/crying. Kuroko woke up firsts, but he was really groggy. He rubbed his eyes and asked if I was ok. I bit my lip and started laughing again. He crawled over Kagami and patted my back.

"Did Kagami's idiocy finally break your mind?" He was dead serious, I had to bite back another bout of hysterics.

"No… just…nevermind" I shook my head and stood up. I pulled Kuroko up with me. "Morning."

"Good morning." He looked at me and saw that I was already dressed, "I should get dressed, Do we have time for me to take a shower before we go?"

"Yep. I got up super early. I wasn't planning on waking you up for another hour, by the way what do you want for breakfast?"

"Oh, um, I don't care. Whatever will be fine, I don't eat a lot anyway"

"oh well I was kind of thinking about pancakes and eggs. How's that sound?"

"Sure."

"Great! I'll cook while you get ready." He nodded and grabbed his clothes before heading off. I set about creating the meal with which to break our fast. (a.k.a. breakfast) I hummed to myself as I made the fried eggs. "Three for me, one for Kuroko, and five for Kagami, just in case." I grabbed the eggs and spun around, cooking and dancing to the music in my head. Then I pulled out the ingredients for pancake batter, spoke to the imaginary peanut gallery, "Yes, I do make them from scratch." I grabbed my cell and turned on my music. I made sure it was only loud enough for me to hear, then I began to mix. I twirled in circles to the beat. Then out of nowhere someone spoke

"Blueberries."

"Ahh!" I jumped and almost spilled the batter. I spun around and saw Kagami standing there, shirt still missing. "What?"

"I smelled eggs and pancake batter, so I got up. I saw you mixing the batter and said I wanted blueberries." He shrugged.

"Oh. Ok" Just then Kuroko came up behind him and smacked the back of his head.

"We are guests. You shouldn't demand things like that." Now it was Kagami's turn to jump.

"Wha-wha? When did you get here….Oh. Yeah," Comprehension dawned on his face, "I'm really sorry."

"It's fine and I do have blueberries. So blueberry it will be!" They sat down at the table and I fixed their plates. I brought them over and we started eating,

"Itadakimasu!"

"Mmmmm. I haven't had this good of pancakes in foreveeeerrrr." Kagami moaned.

"They are very delicious." Kuroko looked at me, "You are an excellent cook."

"I'm not that good." I scratched the back of my head, "I just follow the instructions… Oh if you want I can give you the recipe!" Kuroko had his mouth full when I asked and all he could do was nod. After that we ate in silence, stuffing our faces with food. Luckily I made enough that even Kagami got full. When we finished I took the dishes to the sink and started washing. I turned back to look at the boys. 'Kagami still hasn't got dressed!' I shouted at myself then I formed a slightly evil plan.

"KAGAMI!"

"Y-yes?"

"Get dressed." He looked down and finally noticed what he was wearing. He blushed and grabbed his clothes before darting off to the bathroom. I smirked.

"You just noticed, he wasn't wearing a shirt. Now?"

"No… I noticed earlier, but his face was totally worth the delay." Kuroko just face-palmed at my comment. I laughed. Sighing Kuroko walked over and asked if he could help. I agreed and told him to grab a dish towel and dry. We worked in sync and soon got all the dishes done. As we worked, we chatted. Kagami was stood behind us staring.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, it's just that it's rather odd for Kuroko to speak this much."

"Maybe I'm just better company." I joked. Kagami got a frustration mark.

"She does kind of have a point." Kuroko interjected.

"Neh." I stuck my tongue out at Bakagami, "he wuvs me more" I threw my arm around his neck. Bakagami's eye twitched, "I'm joking ok? Just kidding."

"hmph."

"We should head out soon, if we are going to get our gym bags before school." Kuroko spoke next,

"You're right. Let's go." We all put on our shoes and headed out. I grabbed their arms and pulled them along.

"Commmeee onnn. I wanna see your homes." I smiled mischievously and they sweat dropped. After we got Kuroko's bag we headed to Kagami's. As we left, we walked down the stairwell on the outside of the building. I stopped two floors before the ground and waited till they made it all the way down before calling out.

"Kagami, Kuroko! Don't leave me behind." They looked up at me. I put a hand on the railing and jumped over the edge, "Let's play catchhh!"

"What?!" Kagami panicked and almost missed catching me. I landed in his arms. " **WHY DID YOU DO THAT? ARE YOU MENTAL?"** He yelled at me in English. I wasn't exactly sure why I did that or why I was so stupidly cheery, but I think it had to do with that dream. The one I woke up from so sweaty and panicked. I couldn't remember the details, just vague feeling of something missing.

" **That's debatable, but I knew you would catch me or at least I would use you as a landing mat."** I smiled. He glared down at me as he stood me up.

"Could you please speak in Japanese?"

"Oh, sorry, Kuroko." I turned to Kuroko, grabbing his arm. "We're off to the land of knowledge and other such stuffs" I let go of his arm so I could go on ahead. I turned around and walked backwards, "Say Bakagami."

"Yes?" He sounded worried.

"How fast are you?"

"Fairly fast, I think. Why?" He narrowed his eyes, suspiciously.

"Good." I snatched his gym bag and ran away. "See ya at school, Kuroko!"

"Ay, Give that back!" Kagami chased after me. Whenever he got close I would speed up a little. We made it to the school grounds in no time. I saw Riko and ran towards her.

"RIIIKOOO-SENNNPPAAAIII! Help me, Kagami's chasing me." I hid behind her. She turned towards Kagami and pulled out a paper fan. Then she hit both of us on the heads, "Why'd you hit me too?" I whined.

"Both of you are being too annoying for this early in the morning." I gave Kagami his bag back before skipping off to get a drink.


	9. First practice

Chapter 9

Once school ended, I ran to the gym. I didn't want what happened before to happen again. I tried to get into the Girls locker room, but the door was locked. I went to boys locker room to change, I opted to wear my full shirt this time instead of what I wore yesterday. I pulled my shoes out of my bag and slipped them on. Their weight was comforting. I clipped the right side of my hair up and stared at myself in the mirror. The left side of my bangs covered my eye, but it didn't really matter anyway. I couldn't see out that eye very well. I walked out of the locker room just in time. The guys were coming.

"Hey, Vyliana-chan. Already dressed? Wow." Captain greeted me.

"Hai. I'm going to head on out to the court, meet you there."

"ok." When I got into the gym, I started setting up. Riko-senpai came in with a clipboard and motioned me over.

"Hai, Did I do something wrong?" I asked

"No, no. I was just wondering if you mind participating in a small scrimmage so I can assess your abilities."

"Sounds good to me, but even though I know the rules, I may foul… A lot. I always played streetball and it can get, painful." Her eyes widened.

"Just don't injure them too bad."

"I won't" I smiled, by that point the rest of the team had made its way into the gym. We started stretches as Riko spoke.

"Ok, minna, listen up! As you know, you have double practice so we are going to start with 100 perimeters *evil smile* any problems?" Everyone chorused a no and got up. "Oh before you start, I need to tell you we will be doing scrimmages later. So, I can assess our new player's abilities."

"EHHH?!"

Smiling, she sent us off. I followed with the team for a few perimeters until I got comfortable with the course. Then I slowly started passing them one by one. When I got to Kagami, he started speeding up. We ran in sync for 20 or so perimeters, but he started to lag up so I went on. I went faster and faster till I was at a fast run. I lapped the team several times. Riko stood at the gym doors marking our laps on a paper. She was shocked when she saw me running several laps in the time it took the rest to run one. I finished long before the others and stood by Riko with sweat dripping down my face. Even though I was doused in sweat, my breathing was steady and rhythmic. When the guys finished I was almost dried out. They were a panting, gasping mess. I looked at coach,

"Riko-senpai. Could we have a 30 min break? Please?" I looked at her pleadingly. She agreed reluctantly.

"Fine, but you have to drag the baggage back into the gym." She pointed at the pile of team members laying on the ground with their souls floating out their bodies. Then she turned and walked back into the gym, writing on the clipboard, smiling slightly. I looked back at the guys and got an idea. I made my way to Kagami and whispered in his ear, "Wanna have a competition? I bet you'll lose." A smirk crawled across his face as the lights returned to his eyes.

"You're going down. What's the competition?" Hook, line, and sinker.

"Oh, never mind. I don't think you can do it anyway."I turned and started to walk away. He grabbed my arm.

"I bet I can." I raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm, well… if you insist. I bet I can get more of these guys revived and in the gym than you can in 30 min."

"Hah! That's too easy."

"We'll just have to see about that…" 'you may have been their teammate for longer, but you should never underestimate the ability of a fangirl to use what someone loves against them' I smirked.

I went from man to man and whispered in their ears, starting with Kuroko. I leaned in and said five words "They are discontinuing your shakes." He was conscious in seconds. After I finished I had half the team ready to go, but so did Bakagami.

"Looks like we tied"

"hmph." The doors to the gym slammed open.

"30 minutes are up! Everyone into the gym for the scrimmage!" Riko-senpai yelled cheerfully, the team groaned. "What was that?" A sickly sweet aura seeped out of Riko-senpai. We gulped before streaming onto the court. "That's what I thought." She divided us into two teams. The regulars vs the rest of us. I gathered my team on one side of the court to talk to them.

"Ok, guys. Just so you know I can't shoot. At all, but I can dribble, pass, and dunk. My left eye is bad and I can't ever get the distance right. So if I can get the ball down the court can you shoot?" They nodded. "Good. I'll take the tip off. Let's do this!" I pumped my arm in the air.

We lined up for the game. Kagami and I faced off at tip-off. Riko threw the ball in the air, I waited to see how high it would go before jumping. I reached out quickly and got my hand on the ball before dropping back to the ground. I crouched with it in my hands. Kagami was still falling, a shocked look on his face.

 **Kagami POV**

As soon as Riko let the ball go, I jumped. Vyliana was just watching. I almost had it, when she came out of nowhere and snatched it away. I cursed at myself. I was still falling when she started running. 'How'd she fall that fast?' Her path was totally clear but all of a sudden she threw the ball to the side. It bounced between the captain's legs and into the hands of her teammate. He stood shocked for a moment, before shooting. 'What a fast play!'

"KAGAMI GET OVER HERE!" I was still standing on the midcourt line. The ball didn't make it in luckily and Kuroko got the rebound. He barely touched the ball and it came flying at me. I smirked. 'No one can see his passes.' I was wrong so very wrong. As the ball entered my hands a figure came into eyesight. Vyliana was on me.

 **Vyliana POV**

The ball rebounded off the backboard. 'Darn it' No one went for the rebound and so I knew Kuroko would get it. I saw him move towards the ball. 'He's going to pass to Kagami. I can't stop his pass but I can prevent Kagami from scoring quite so soon. We need the first score for our moral.' By the time the ball was to him, I was there to block him. He was startled. I smirked and slapped the ball from his hands, but he recovered quickly and charged after me. Kagami got in front of me. The rest of the team was man –on-man so I couldn't pass. I was still running straight towards the hoop. I took one long step and bent my front leg. I propelled myself up and over Kagami's head, going for a dunk. He turned and ran towards the goal. He leaped into the air. I brought my hand down towards the hoop, ball in hand.

"RAWWWRRRR"


	10. A secret weapon or a new shadow

**A/N Thank you guys and gals for all the reviews! I will try to meet your expectations (and probably fail, but so is life) In any case the main reason for this is to tell you that I know Vyliana is not acting the same as she did at the very beginning. There is a very specific reason for that and I will address is later. hehe until then, enjoy the story. *begins to walk away while muttering to self* I hope I got the terms right. oh they will hate me for this...hehehe**

Chapter 10

I roared, hoping it would startle him. I knew in a head to head battle I would lose, he just had far more upper body strength, but luckily it worked. His hand jumped back and I slammed the ball into the hoop before falling back to the ground. His eyes widened as he watched me fall. When I jump, I don't really fall, I plummet. I can float through the air and when I want to reach the ground I just go straight down. There is no lag time. 'Float-drop' that's what I nicknamed the skill. When Kagami finally hit the ground he had a look of excitement on his face.  
"Hehe, looks like I have competition" he smirked.

As the game progressed, I used my knowledge of Seirin strategies against them. They seemed shocked at how I always seemed to be there no matter what play they used. In my mind I fist pumped saying to myself 'Hooray for my lack of social life!' Kagami started to get really revved up, it was half point and we were tied 42-42. It was their ball. I say a small spark fly from his eyes, sh& , he's in his zone. Five minutes later it was essentially a one-on-one match w/ assistance from Kuroko. My knowledge and float-drop were just barely keeping up. The score stood at 54-50, Kagami in the lead. I couldn't pass, so all I could do was try to get to the goal and dunk before Kagami got there. Kuroko was essentially out of commission since I could see him like any other player. The third quarter was almost over, 65-54. Eleven points behind, I looked at my teammates. They were exhausted, they couldn't keep up with the pace Kagami and I set. Since half time, they seemed to be trying to do something but I couldn't figure out what. I found out soon enough. They were trying to force to shoot. 'how'd they figure it out?' It almost worked but while they were focused on me, my team was free to move. I grinned and moved into position. I raised my arm to shoot, but instead of aiming for the hoop I went for a purpose rebound to Shinji. Who turned it into an easy 2 points. After that they stopped trying to corner me and just went for points. Third quarter was over and my team was being crushed.

The fourth quarter started and I stepped onto the court. Kagami was still in the zone. I heard one of teammates whisper, "We are doomed." I snapped. My head bent forward, my bangs covering my eyes. I dug deep and pulled on my power. I felt a surge come over me. It was warm and comforting. I looked up and my eyes flashed. I grinned at Kagami.

 **Kagami POV**

 **(Half-time)**

I was surprised this girl made me go into the zone. She seemed to know exactly where everyone was at all times. It was almost like she knew our moves before we did.

"Does she have Eagle eye?" I asked.

"No." Kuroko appeared beside me. I jumped. "Even if Vyliana did, she still shouldn't be able to see me. Her ability is something else."

"Does she even have a power?"

"You can't have those kind of stats and not" Riko-senpai interjected.

"Did you see her jumps? They were ridiculous! You can't just float and suddenly drop likes that! Is her jumping, her strength, like me?"

"Her jumps are rather weird, but with her running from earlier I'm not really surprised her legs are so strong."Riko-senpai said while she looked at her board. "I really want to see her in the zone! Kuroko is she capable of entering?"

"I don't know I can't really tell. Her presence is off."

"What do you mean?"

"It doesn't feel like other people's, but it's not like mine; where it's practically nonexistent." Kuroko thought for a second before speaking again, "Vyliana's presence is almost like the air, it's always there, but you don't always notice it. Either she just has that big of a presence or she is somehow able to spread what she has out so you can't pinpoint her location." The team nodded

"That actually kind of makes sense." Captain took a turn speaking. "But that doesn't explain how she is able to intercede on all our plays. There is no way we would be this far ahead if it wasn't for Kagami's brute strength and what about the fact she never shoots. All she does is dunk. Why is that? Is she showing off?"

"I think she has too." I finally spoke up. They turned to me and raised an eyebrow. "What?! It just seems as though she can't shoot. Remember at the beginning? When she had an easy 2 pointer in front of her, she just passed the ball to her teammate without looking at the hoop."

"There's only one way to find out we have to force her into a position where she has too shoot." We agreed and headed back onto the court.

 **(End of third)**

We walked off the court.

"Well, that failed." Kuroko commented.

"Yeah, but did you see that pass it right to him! It was like one of yours, except we could see it."I mentioned. I looked over at Riko-senpai, who had a devious look on her face.

"HEheehe, I can work with this, yes. Oh yes, I can." I started to walk over when Captain pulled me back.

"You shouldn't bug her when she is like that." I gulped and nodded. "Instead of trying to trick let's just focus on winning."

"I can do that." I grinned and walked back out on the court. I looked at Vyliana. She had head bent forward, then she suddenly looked up. Her eyes glinted dangerously. I her a whisper from behind me. It startled me and I spun around.

"For Kami's sake, stop doing that!... Wait what did you say?"

"She just made it into the zone."

"Whaaat?" Kuroko sighed and looked at me like I was stupid,

"She is in the zone, watch out we don't know what her skills are quite yet." I nodded. Vyliana just stood there grinning at me.

 **Vyliana's POV**

I saw the doors just like in the show. They opened and I walked through. I could feel my energy being renewed and I wanted to share that with my teammates. Then I felt the power disperse through the room. It made the air of urgency and tension from the game turn into calm. I pulled the power back into me. I had a plan. Kagami and I faced off on opposite sides of the court. He was fully submerged in the zone. His face showed his concentration and desire to win. He started forward, dribbling the ball. _. ._ He came at me full force. He faked right and went left. He was so fast, I could barely keep track of him. The calm inside me told me that he was going to fake and I unconsciously moved to the left instead. He narrowed his eyes and gazed down at me. After a little bit of dancing back and forth, he broke past my defense, going for a dunk. I turned and leapt to block him. It was a battle of strength and I was losing until I let my zone power out. I could see the spark fade from his eyes as we fell. 'It worked! He can only play the zone when he turns his emotions into raw power, my calm overrides his emotions. Taking the core of his power away.' I grabbed the ball and darted away. The moment I was out of range he was able to reenter the zone. The game continued like that. I used my calm to dispel his zone and my passing and dunking to score. I would occasionally retract the calm to desensitize them, it wasn't perfect and my team was still affected, but they worked hard despite that. Riko blew her whistle, signaling the end of the game. The score was 73- 81, we won. I high-fived my team and congratulated them. I looked at the regulars they were in a circle talking urgently, well all except kagami. He was smiling like a maniac, a dark aura surrounding him. I laughed and walked over.


	11. Aftergame strategy

Chapter 11

"You okay there, Kagami?" I put a hand on his shoulder. He looked down at me, maniac smile still plastered on his face.

"Next time you're going down! That was an awesome game though. How'd you do those jumps and see Kuroko and dunk! And…" At this point I was tuning him out. He was still rambling on when Kuroko walked over and hit him in the side.

"Your stupidity is making her brain cells die. So stop talking." Kagami blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"oh… sorry I just, That was so cool! I'm glad we are on the same team." I laughed at Kagami. "Vyliana, you may have won this time but I won't be as weak next time."

"Good, I'd hate to have to whip you again." Kagami reached out to grab me but I dodged and ran away. I hid behind Kuroko. "Kuroko help me! Kagami is scaring me"

-A little bit later-

Practice was over and the gym was clean. The team stood in a circle while Riko told them where they needed to improve. Then the questions turned to me. I tried my best to answer their questions truthfully without leaking that I'm not really from their world. Out of nowhere Kagami spoke.

"Can you shoot?" My eyes widened.

"Kagami…" The team looked at him with disappointment.

"Whaatt?!"

"It's ok and nope. I can't shoot at all." They looked at me. It was evident that they weren't surprised, but they seemed a little shocked at my bluntness. "Here, I'll show you." I went and got a basketball and proceeded to attempt to shoot from various angles and distances. All of which failed. I heard someone mutter in the back, "I would've thought one of those shots would randomly go in."

"For most people, yes. For me, not a chance." Captain and Riko were watching carefully.

"Her form is good, I don't know why it won't go in." The two quietly talked for a while before Riko spoke up.

"MInna, listen up!" Riko looked at us and started explaining her idea for a new strategy. It was centered on my skills. Essentially I would be continuously running and passing the ball to the other so they could shoot. If that was impossible, I was to dunk using my 'Float-drop'. I would use my 'presence of calm' only in emergencies so the other team wouldn't get used to it.

"So we have two Kurokos now?" Shinji said.

"Sort of. While I am a shadow, Vyliana is the wind." I blushed profusely at Kuroko's words.

"We are going to keep you hidden as our secret weapon though. We are only going to use you when Kuroko and/or Kagami are out of commission." Riko looked back at me, "Are you ok with that?"

"Yeah, that way I can also watch the other team and learn how they work, before playing."

"We will work on our new strategy starting tomorrow. In the mean time go home and rest." We grabbed our stuff and filed out. I walked beside Kuroko and Kagami. When we made it to my place I waved and headed up the stairs. I turned around and watched the pair fade into the night, thinking about what had happened in the last couple days. "I have the best life ever!"

I opened the door to my home and walked in. I threw my keys haphazardly down on the table, before going to my room to change. I pulled my pillows from my bed and dragged them into the living room. I threw them onto the floor and flopped down on top of them. Grinning I said "And let the research begin." I pulled out my collection of anime from beneath my TV and began to dig through it. "Aha, here it is." I held up the DVD case. I popped one of the CDs into the player and repositioned myself. The title song for Kuroko No Basuke started playing and I kicked my feet along to the beat. Three or so hours and several episodes later I was still watching, studying, the MiraGen and how they played, carefully. I looked at the clock and sighed. 'I need to sleep. I can't marathon right now.' I growled at myself and pushed the stop button. I pulled the disc and put it back into the case. I got up and made my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I decided that I was too lazy to pick up my pillows so I got my blanket and dragged it from my room to the living room. I laid down on my pillows and fell asleep.

\- da next day-

I heard the alarm go off and groaned into my pillow-bed. I reached out and grabbed my cell turning off the alarm I had set. I shuffled to the bathroom still half asleep and got ready. I laughed at my bed hair in the mirror. It was standing up in every direction. I looked hilarious. After I finished and ate breakfast I headed out the door. I ran down the steps and out the gate. I wasn't exactly looking where I was going and crashed right into Kagami, who in turn fell over. I rubbed my head and sat up. I was sitting on something hard and so I wiggled my butt. I heard a cough and looked down. I was on top of Kagami's chest. He, thankfully, had turned his head to the side, but his face was beet red.

"K-KAGAMIIII? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"I screeched. He just blushed at little more.

"Umm….I came to pick you up for…school….I guess." I got off of him and stepped back. He stood up and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I'm sorry."

"No no, it's ok. I just wasn't expecting you, that's all. In any case, shall we be on our way?" he nodded and we walked side by side. He had his bag slung over his shoulder and I had mine in hand. We walked in silence for a few minutes before Kagami started grilling me for answers….again. Of course they were all about basketball and the scrimmage yesterday and I proceeded to tease incessantly over the fact he was beaten by a girl. He got so mad I was almost afraid for my life, but he just muttered about how he would surely beat me next time. 'heh, fat chance at that. I'm only going to get better and I know how you think." I said to myself as we walked. When we got to class Kuroko was already there.

"Hey, Kuroko." I said as I set down my books. He looked up.

"Hey, Vyliana."


	12. Game time!

Chapter 12

As the day slowly began to progress I got this nagging feeling in the back of my head that told me that something bad was going to happen. My fears were confirmed when I saw Riko smiling as she walked down the hallway. I gulped and mentally prepared myself for the news. As soon as school ended I trudged down the hallway, dreading each step. 'what school is it this time? Is it a MiraGen? She wasn't skipping so I hope that means she only thinks we have a match….' When I had finished dressing and went out onto the court I caught a glimpse of a small figure in the hallway, it was bouncing up and down as it slowly became bigger. With each leap, I stepped back hoping it wasn't her. Just as my back collided with the far wall, the rest of the team entered the court. They saw me and asked what was wrong. I just trembled and raised my hand to point at the approaching figure. You could practically see the flowers and sparkles floating around her. The older members on the team cringed, but the rest just stood there clueless. 'oh how I wish I were as ignorant as they.' I wished longingly to myself.

"Minna, Gather up! I have wonderful news!" The team groaned and slowly moved towards her. "Alright! I managed to get us a practice game against….. Kaijo! Hehe :3" Kagami was the first to react. He was grinning from ear to ear, just like Riko.

"That's where one of those generation of miracles people go right?"

"Yes, that is where Kise Ryouta goes." Kuroko said and scared the daylights out of Kagami. Riko clapped her hands.

"In light of our upcoming match, I'm going to double our practices. We need to practice very hard." Although we knew that was part of the reason, we also knew that Riko would take ANY opportunity to make us practice more. Which wasn't a bad thing in and of itself but… it still hurt.

Over the next week, Riko worked us to our bones. A lot of the work went into the Kagami/Kuroko team. While I did participate in training, same as the rest, I didn't need to work in a specific pairing like Kagami and Kuroko.

Finally the day of the match was on us. I was so excited to see my favorite show, turn into reality right before my eyes. I was super giddy and basically skipped all the way to school. I had forgotten I was on the team, I was going to have to play. Before leaving I changed into my basketball shorts and t-shirt. As we lined up on the bus to leave, Riko stopped me.

"Vyliana, we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"Your uniform hasn't arrived yet. I don't have any spares. You'll have to completely sit out this match." She looked worried. I just shrugged.

"It's ok. I mean I can still go with you guys right?"

"Yes, yes of course." She brightened and hopped onto the bus. I followed after her. I chose the seat right behind Kagami.

"hey, Bakagami."

"Yes?" he sounded dragged out and he had dark circles under his eyes.

"Didn't sleep much, huh?"

"I was too excited. I couldn't" I laughed and handed him a candy. He took it and popped it into his mouth. I simply sat back and enjoyed. (The candy was a piece of hard candy filled with habenero paste. The shelled is sweet and makes the hot taste better) I watched as he realized his mistake. His face slowly turned red and steam came out his ears. I laughed really hard, it was hilarious! I leaned forward and asked him,

"Feel better now?" he looked at me for a second with a look of pure hate, before widening his eyes. He was fully awake now.

"Yes. Thank you."

"No prob."shorrtly after our conversation, we arrived at Kise's school. The huge gates loomed over us. Although our school was new and this place was ridiculous.

A blonde object comes hurdling out of the school building. As it came closer we heard a high-pitched scream

"Kurokooooccchhhhiiiiiiiii!" I winced and looked at Kuroko. He tensed up waiting for the impact. I side-stepped and blocked Kise from hitting Kuroko. I didn't move and Kise just kind bounced of my arms that were crossed in front of my body. He sat on the ground and whimpered.

"Hello Kise-kun."

"Waaah Kurokochi! He hurt me." Kise pointed at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"I hurt you?" Kise stood up and dusted off his arms. "I am fairly sure it was you, that ran into me."

"waaaah! Kurokochi, He's being mean to meeee." He turned and held his arms open for a hug. Kuroko denied him.

"Kise, he is right. You shouldn't run out of the building like that." Kise whimpered but nodded.

"So this is team you chose, huh. You should transfer here, then we could play just like we used-"

"no." Kise began to whine, but Kagami quickly cut him off.

"Oi, you there, the blonde one. Where is the gym?" Kise turned around annoyed, then he remembered why it was that we were there.

"Yes, yes, this way." we followed him into the gym. The team was amazed by the size of the facilities, but that was cut short by the net dividing the gym in half. I smirked to myself. hehe well we won't be seeing that for long. The other team's coach swaggered over. Even though I knew that swager wouldn't be there for long, it still angered me how he acted. That B $%$ rd. I tapped Riko on the shoulder.

"Riko? I'm going to the bathroom." She nodded and I turned to leave. I went up to Kagami, with full knowledge of what I was doing and said, "I don't like this "coach". He swaggers too much. If he doesn't respect us as opponents, I expect you to destroy them right out of the gate."

"As if I would slack off under normal circumstances," He grinned, cracking his knuckles, "but I won't let anyone disrespect us. You've got it."

"Good" I grin to myself. _Perhaps I shouldn't mess with the plot..._ I took one look at the other coach's smug face and dismissed any musings. I walked up to Kise.

"Kise-kun?" He jumped and spun around.

"ehhh?! um, yes….uh" He looked me up and down. "Who are you again?"

"I'm one of the players of Kuroko's team. Nice to meet you. I was just wondering where the restrooms were." I let my voice get a little lower, just enough so that it didn't sound too much like a girl's.

"Oh, ok. It's this way." He started to lead me out of the gym.

"There's no need to take me all the way there. Just point me in the right direction, I can find my way back."

"This is a pretty big school, you may get lost." I sighed and followed him out the gym and down a hallway. When we finally made it the restrooms, I hesitated for a minute before entering the guys restroom. Kise waited outside thankfully and no one was inside. I went to a stall and sat down, I held my hand over my mouth and screamed. The sound echoed a bit, but I was too excited to care. I was about to watch my favorite characters play right in front of me. Speaking of which, I needed to get back to the gym. I stood and flushed the stool. After washing my hands I left the bathroom. Kise was still waiting for me to come out. He was leaning up against the wall opposite the doorway, looking off into space. I tapped him on the shoulder.


	13. The games on now!

_**A/N So... I may have forgotten that I was writing this for a while... No excuses; I messed up, sorry, but I'll try to do better for anyone who is still waiting for this story. Also, I did rewrite a bit in Chapter 12 so if you haven't read it since I updated it, you should. Bye! (shoves you back into pit)**_

His shriek was quite possibly the girliest thing I had ever heard. He must have jumped at least a foot in the air. I was cracking up before he even landed. Kise's face shown beet red.

"You ok there?" I asked innocently

"Of course I'm fine. Now shall we head back?"

"Yup"

I chuckled quietly to myself. We entered the gym just as Kagami was starting to leap into the air and oh boi his face was so much more intense than the show. We made eye contact. I nodded and he did too. I saw the muscle on his arms strain a little as he put additional force into the dunk.

"Oh, H$% to the Yes!" I said quietly before I could stop myself. Kise looked at me in confusion.

"Wha-?" He was cut off the backboard shattering into pieces that flew everywhere. In the chaos, he seemed to forget what I had said. Kagami stood there in the rubble, holding the ring in his hand.

"Hmm, bigger than I thought." Stealing a few lines from the others I said;

"It's dangerous to be practicing on a hoop that breaks after a single dunk. Look, the bolts are rusty!"

I greatly enjoyed watching the physical pain on coach idiot's face as he begrudgingly ordered the full court to opened and the debris cleaned up. This was clearly not going according to his plan to beat us swiftly. Even Kise was surprised by Kagami. He just stood in his spot inside the door for several minutes staring. Then he came over and said that he'd never seen his coach look like that before.

"That's what he gets for looking down on us." Kagami practically growled.

"Bakagami, how much do you think that hoop is going to cost?" Kuroko, always the voice of reason, stated while driving his elbow into Kagami's side.

"KISE, GET YOUR JERSEY ON, NOW!" Coach Idiot shouted from across the court. The actual scrimmage started just like the show, much to my glee. I watched them dart back and forth, scoring and blocking (sort of). I was quite enjoying myself. Aside from the annoying clatter of the girls in the balcony, it was awesome. After one particularly spectacular copy by Kise, they screamed super load. Which annoyed me greatly. I stood up and turned towards them to shout at them to quiet down, but I froze. I saw standing just to the side of those girls, Akashi, but it wasn't his presence that bothered me. Although he shouldn't have been there. It was his eyes. They reminded me of something, something I had forgotten. They had always nagged at the back of my mind when I watched the show. Tugging on some memory that I couldn't quite get a hold of. He was intently watching the playing going on the court, but with his Emperor's eye, he all too quickly noticed I was there. His head jerked in my direction, full eye contact was all it took. My head was filled with excruciating pain, it felt as though someone was tearing it to shreds while pounding it with a sledgehammer. His face filled with shock as I began screaming. He raised his hand as if to come towards me, then abruptly turned and walked out. I collapsed to my knees clutching my head. Someone called a timeout. I was shouting and screaming for someone to make it stop. Riko tried to hold me to keep me from flailing, but even she, even with her skills, wasn't enough. Kagami finally got a hold of me and pulled me into him, sufficiently keeping me from injuring myself. At this point I was crying as well, tears streamed down my face. One of the others called an ambulance. They asked what was wrong but all I could get out was: head, hurts. The pain started to subside and I immediately passed out, going limp in Kagami's arms, who panicked.


	14. After the lights went out

**Kagami's P.O.V.**

I heard Vyliana scream. They called a timeout. Although even if they hadn't I would still have gone over to help. She had collapsed onto the floor and was grabbing her head and beating her other hand on the floor, screaming to make it stop. _Make what stop? She isn't hurt. I don't see any wounds. What could have done this?_ Riko tried to keep her from hurting herself, but she wasn't quite strong enough.

"Let me," I said. I pulled her to me and held her close. I don't know why, but I felt like that was the right thing to do. She couldn't move anymore so she started crying. Everybody was trying to figure out what had happened. They kept berating her with questions. All she was able to say around the pain was;

"H-head, h-h-hu-hurts ngghhhh!" Vyliana started to hyperventilate, so I loosened my grip in the hopes that it would help. The moment I did though, she went completely limp and I lost it. I was in complete panic mode. I shook her and started shouting her name.

"Vy! Vy!" I screeched that name over and over. I pulled her close again, hugging her tightly. _Who's Vy?_ I thought through the mania in my mind. _I've never called her that before._ But, the panic set in again almost as soon as it had gone. _She's gone just like... who?_ I froze. It took several people to get me to let go of her. I don't know who they were but I'm glad that they took her away. Who knows what I might have done. I was in shock. All I could think was that I had gripped her too tight and now she's dead.

 **Kuroko's P.O.V.**

Everything happened so fast. First, everything's fine. Then, Vyliana started screaming and collapsed. Now, she's gone limp and Kagami is saying that he killed her. The guys who had pulled her away from Kagami had laid her out on the bench and Riko went to check on her vitals. Everyone around us were just murmuring among themselves. I think someone called for an ambulance at some point. Our team was split between surrounding Vyliana and trying to help Kagami.

"She's alive, thank kami, she's alive," Riko muttered as she held her hand. Hearing this I went over to Kagami. I picked up Riko's fan that had fallen off the bench in the excitement and promptly hit the baka in the head.

"Bakagami, she's alive." He covered his head and looked up.

"What?"

"She is alive"

"BUt-but she went limp, like a body?"

"Yes, we think she just passed out."

"Oh thank god." Kagami sagged in relief. The siren's call was getting louder now. The other coach came storming over at this point, finally able to get through the crowd.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! WHAT HAPPENED? WHY DID HE JUST START SCREAMING ALL OF A SUDDEN?" He shouted at us. I quickly bit my tongue to keep from correcting the idiot of a coach and spilling our secret. "hOW DARE YOU COME IN HERE AND BREAK OUR EQUIPMENT AND GO PSYCHO-SCREAMER IN THE MIDDLE OF THIS PRACTICE GAME THAT WE SO GENEROUSLY INVITED YOU TO!" Captain spun around faster than I had ever seen him before. The look on his face made even me flinch. I thought he would explode, but he didn't need to. The whole team, excluding Vyliana and Riko, were right behind him.

"You have no right to yell at us." He said with a deathly calm. The idiotic coach just stuttered for a bit before storming off. Kise apologized for the way that his coach treated us. Then, he took his team and started them on cleaning up. The siren's sound was right outside the building by now and a few moments after, the paramedics came in through the doors with a gurney. They took over care for Vyliana. While the first one did a check, the other asked us questions.

"She appears stable. Heart rate normal. Breathing normal. Looks like there are no external injuries. A little swelling on the right hand. I see no apparent signs of a concussion, but based on what we've been told, let's collar her just to be safe."

"Alright," replied the second man. Kagami unsure of what's going on asked

"What do you mean collar?"

The second paramedic answered the question while getting the collar out,

"There is a possibility that she injured her neck at some point and when she got up, it jerked just right to cause that kind of pain. If so then we want to move her neck as little as possible to prevent further injury. This "collar" as it is called will prevent that movement." Kagami nodded slowly as they finished collaring Vyliana and carefully putting her on the gurney. They worked quickly and efficiently, loading her carefully into the ambulance and securing the bed.

"Is anyone going to ride with her to the hospital? We're allowed one passenger, beyond the patient."

I looked at Riko, everyone else looked at me.

"Kuroko, you go. It'll be good for her to see a calm face when she wakes up and I have to make sure these numskulls get where they're going to." Riko said, answering my unspoken question. I nodded.

"Hurry up, we've got to get her to the emergency center quickly." I hopped into the ambulance and they directed me to the passenger seat, where I buckled myself in. As we got to the center and they were unloading her from the vehicle I started to climb out too, but they didn't notice me and ended up hitting me in the face with the back door. I got a small cut above my right eye that bled a bit and I ended up fainting from the sight of the blood plus all the exertion from earlier. The last thing I remember was one of the medics joking that it was a good thing they chose me to tag along, because they didn't have to make a second trip. To which the other hit him in the back of the head.


	15. It wasn't a real lie was it?

Chapter 15

 **Still Kuroko-**

I awoke in a hospital bed. There was a nurse on my left checking the monitor.

"Good, you're awake." She said as she moved on to the person on my right. I rolled my head to the side and saw that Vyliana was in the bed next to me. I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding. She heard my rustling and turned to look at me a small smirk plastered on her face.

"Morning oh valiant knight, that got himself knocked out opening a door."

"Hello, and I didn't knock myself out, they did."

"Sure."

"How long was I out?"

"Who knows, I just woke up a bit ago. Did any of the others come with you?" Even though she responded like normal, something seemed off about her demeanor. I shook it off as a symptom of her episode.

"No, but if I know them, at least Kagami will be here in-" I was cut off by the door being slid open, rather forcefully. In came Riko, followed by Captain and the rest. Kagami hung back at the door. The nurse looked up at the group in the room and sighed.

"Their vitals look good, so they should be fine for visitors, but you better not get them worked up," she warned them as she left. The moment the door was shut and the nurse's footsteps began to fade, Riko came over and hit me in the head. Starting into a lecture about how I was irresponsible for getting knocked out too.

 **Vyliana's P.O.V.**

I laughed a little as Riko came in. _Well, I didn't outright **lie...** And it is true that I didn't wake up but a bit ago... But still I feel bad about not saying anything._ I thought back to the doctor's words from earlier. I had literally just woken up as he was sliding the door open.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Ah, you're awake." He seemed to be a little too serious about it to be good news.

"I'm not dying am I?" I asked, perhaps a bit too nervously.

"No no, I don't think you're in that kind of danger. However, it looks like we will need to run a few more tests to see what's actually wrong."

"What do you mean?"I felt my panic start to creep up my throat.

"Well," he scratched the back of his head. "you see the medics thought it might be an injury to the neck. However, when they inspected it they found no wounds or other sign that there was an injury to your neck at any time that would be reasonable to be expected to flare up now. We ordered your health records to be sent to this hospital, but there seems to be some problem in getting them. So we will at least have to do a scan to look for anything from way back in case treatment is needed immediately"

"How do you not have any idea why that happened to me?!" That creeping panic had started to settle itself down in my head.

"Miss, please settle down. We don't believe that there is anything to really be worried about. We just want to make sure and with your records unusually hard to get and..." He trailed off.

"And what." Panic turned to frustration. _Why can't these people just talk straight! I'm not stupid nor a precious delicate flower!_

"And well with the scars on your abdomen," he looked down at his clipboard,"We think it could perhaps, just maybe, be the extended backlash from an accident."

"But I haven't been in an accident."

"Then ho-"

"I don't know." I perhaps had a little too much venom in that statement, but I couldn't get the image of all those other kids pointing at me out of my head. He started to make a retort when a nurse walked in and he made his clean exit. I turned to look out the window.

 _ **End flashback**_

Riko came over to my bed while the others stood tensed, surrounding Kuroko and me.

"So how are you?"

"I'm good." She didn't look convinced, "Really, I'm fine, the doctor just thinks that it was a one-off neck jerk that pinched a nerve and sent my brain into a complete panic mode. No need to worry." She narrowed her eyes but nodded anyway.

"Well, as long as your alright... I mean we almost lost two of our most interesting first-years in one day! That would have been disastrous! Of course, you two are going to have pay for making us worry." An evil grin spread across her face and the whole team visibility shrunk away from her. I laughed, not because it was that funny, but because if I hadn't I would have made it worse for myself.

"Kuroko, looks like we're going to die soon. Would you like flowers at your funeral? Or milkshakes?" Everyone laughed at it-even Kagami, who was still barely in the room. Kuroko is his natural deadpan responded beautifully.

"Milkshakes. Vanilla milkshakes." Which destroyed the team. They were laughing so hard, they were almost crying. The nurse slammed the door open and marched in.

"OUT! All of you! We have patients trying to recover here and you are bringing the whole building down with your noise!" Having been thoroughly reprimanded, they filed out after saying goodbye to the two of us.

"You better be ready for practice by the time school ends," Riko warned as she left. We both nodded solemnly.

"PFFFTT." I grabbed my stomach as another bout of laughter rolled over me.

"What are you doing? Do you need the nurse?" Kuroko questioned my insanity.

"Nah"


End file.
